Things Happen Even if they Shouldn't
by ToothyTaylor21
Summary: Many things in life you would like to believe can't happen but they simply do. Read and Review. More reviews faster updated.
1. That's Not Possible

NOPOV

The So Random cast was just sitting down getting ready to order pizza since the cafeteria food wasn't edible. Everyone even thought that the food on Zora's plate crawled to the side while it was sitting on the table. "That is so gross." Tawni said making a sick face at the food on her plate, "I am worthy of steak. I am worthy of lobster. I am more worthy than those Mackenzie Falls people. I should get fly to France to get something to eat." Grady and Nico looked at her, "When you do can you take us. That way we can vacation there since it is more like a _vacation than a lunch break_."

While Tawni continued to complain about how worthy she was Zora's food completely crawled off her plate. When Sonny and Zora watched with pure terror. Zora jumped out of her seat and Sonny slapped the mysterious food with her plate hoping to kill it, "Guys can you hurry up and call for pizza. I can't stand to watch this food anymore."

"That is _SO_ not right." Tawni said pointing at the food still moving under Sonny's plate. "You don't have to tell me twice." Zora said sitting down on top of it hoping it would be killed now.

Before any of them could say anything else Mackenzie Falls walked by. Chad was the last and he stopped to speak, "Wow, nice food you all have there." Before rolling his eyes.

"Chad it isn't _that_ bad." Sonny said hoping she could even believe it.

Chad laughed, "Really? Then let's see you eat it."

With that Sonny took the spoon and took a piece off of Tawni's plate and stuffed it in her mouth. No sooner had she done that then she spit it out all over Chad. When the janitor walked by with a hand held vacuum Sonny grabbed it and began to try to vacuum off her tounge. Chad stood in horror wearing the food that had been in Sonny's mouth. "That is so gross." Chad finally said taking the vacuum from Sonny and trying to clean his suit.

"Yeah what is even weirder is when the food actually crawls off your plate." Zora laughed.

"That isn't possible." Chad said casting a weird look toward Zora.

"I would like to think that myself but I know better." Nico said pulling Zora off the plate then watching it crawl off the side of the table and toward the door. By the time it reached the door a Gladiator stepped on it without knowing.

"Yeah I wouldn't eat that." Chad said before hurrying to get his food.

"Jerk." Grady called after him.

**Be sure to leave a review. The more reviews the sooner I will update. So please review. Even if not user. I love to read your reviews!**


	2. A Black Belt in Heartbreak Karate Class

NOPOV

So Random was just beginning to rehearse when Portylyn walked onto set. "I need to borrow Sonny." Tawni walked over, "Is there a problem?" Portylyn smiled looking irritated, "No blonde. It doesn't concern you." Sonny was hurrying over before they could do anything stupid. "Really it looks like you got a nose job that looks horrible." Tawni laughed taping Portylyn's nose.

Portylyn reached up to shield her nose, "Chad said it looks fine."

"Chad only says that so you will do what he asks you to."

"No he doesn't."

"Really? Okay he tells you not to talk without a script. To get him frozen yogurt. Run and get his dry cleaning. And that's just a few."  
"You wouldn't?"  
"I would."

"I'm not afraid of you." Portylyn laughed.

"I took Heratbreak Karate Class."

"You did? No way, I couldn't get a spot."

"I'm a black belt. Fear me." Tawni did a karate move and kicked the air next to her, which turned out to be Grady's stomach. "Oh, going down." Grady cried before falling to the floor.

"Tawni, that was a sketch." Sonny said dropping her script on her chair.

"So, I still got my black belt in it."

"I thought that was real?" Portylyn asked confused.

"Okay Portylyn what do you want?" Sonny asked walking over.

"Don't touch my hair." Tawni cried taking a step away from Portylyn.

"It's just I've never seen so many split ends."

"That's it." Tawni lunged at Portylyn, who grabbed Sonny, knocking her through the backdrop that had a window right where they went through leaving a rip.

"Now that is funny." Zora told Nico while putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth.


	3. Portylyn's Inspiration

NOPOV

"Sonny? Is that you? What happened?" Chad asked rushing over to take the frozen yogurt out of her hand and carry it over to a table. Sonny smiled, "Why are you in such a good mood?" Chad frowned, "I asked you a question."

"Tawni and Portylyn had another one of their little sissy fights and Tawni attacked her and she dragged me into it. Literally."

Chad couldn't help but laugh, "Did I miss anything good?"

Sonny decided to let him in on the details, "It was pretty funny. Tawni said she had a black belt in Heartbreak Karate Class and Portylyn believed her. Tawni did a little karate kick in the air next to her but it ended up being Grady's stomach. Then, you had to have been there it was so funny. Finally, Tawni knocked Portlyn through the back drop and Portylyn pulled me down with her. So that is how I ended up on these crutches." By this time Chad was in complete hysterics, "Wasn't Heartbreak Karate Class a sketch you guys did? Not that I watch it." Sonny didn't care; they were having a moment so she just nodded.

By now Sonny had to return to set, "Well I got to go." Chad smiled before handing her the crutches, "Catch you around."

Sonny entered her dressing room only to find Tawni standing in front of the mirror with a black eye, "Did you ever find out what she wanted from you?" Tawni asked trying to cover up her eye.

Sonny frowned, "Thanks to you I didn't. But maybe I can ask her."

Tawni smiled, "Works with me." Was the last thing she said before bouncing out the door. After she left Nico and Grady walked in.

"You should have seen it. It was so funny when the three of you went through the backdrop." Grady laughed.

Sonny smiled, "Maybe that should have been caught on tape."

Nico smiled, "If only."

"Yeah if only it had been." Grady said in a dreamy voice.

With that the two left Sonny alone.

"Thanks Portylyn you inspired me." Sonny said before grabbing a pad of paper and a pen.


End file.
